


Provocation

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not just for Lily's sake that Severus changes allegiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



Albus looked at the younger man and stretched out his hand. He had never thought to see Severus Snape this overwrought: shaking, stammering, almost sobbing out his confession, castigating himself for the loss of Lily Potter.

When Severus accepted the touch, much became clear. Not just for Lily was Severus here; that feeling of friendship existed and was real, but Severus would not have come for that alone. At a level just below conscious thought, what Severus craved was warmth and closeness with an older man, someone he could admire, could look up to with respect.

That man could be Albus. Why not? That Severus was his own former pupil was irrelevant; there was no such relationship between them now, and Severus was more than of age. Albus drew Severus's hand to him and turned it over, kissing the palm.

Severus looked up, the despair and self-loathing in his eyes turning to shocked incredulity, then a kind of tentative wonder. "Professor?"

" _Albus_ ," Albus murmured in gentle correction, leaning forward to brush their lips together, giving Severus every chance to draw away.

Severus did not. On the contrary, as soon as he understood Albus's intentions, he was on his knees, saying, "I've dreamt of this, sir, for so long, please let me," and opened Albus's robes to suck him.

No, Severus's emotions were not just for Lily by any means, thought Albus as Severus demonstrated a remarkable talent for cock-sucking. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> For cruisedirector, who wanted Snape/Dumbledore, "not just Lily."


End file.
